Condemned Ripper X Indoraptor
by Sageixen
Summary: Ripper knew life was short, especially for his kind. Being one of the presumed last hybrid dinosaurs engineered after the death of the indominus rex, he didn't expect there to be an escaped prototype hybrid before him. Ripper X Indoraptor, Slight AU. Rated M.
1. Prologue

There was only one thing that put ripper off, he'd thought as he scowered the surrounding forest around him, in a kingdom he presumed that was only his.

Any other dinosaur would have a death wish trying to trifle with him. Especially with the components of his genome, death would be guaranteed for any dinosaur or entity that even thought about crossing him or the kingdom he'd claimed for himself.

Unless it was a larger theropod, then he would've had an even fight, either that or had been crushed by the opposing dinosaur's bite force or brute strength if he hadn't been agile enough.

Of course he knew better than to pick a fight with larger saurians, but after days of sensing the same scent, he knew whatever he'd assume was observing him would've been an equal battle - IF he were to attack.

He wouldn't be disappointed if it was just an evasive gallimimus, or the like. He'd be more or less relieved, unlike his cousin the indominus he hadn't really been fond of hunting for sport, but humans were a different category for him.

Relentless torture and abuse throughout his creation left him with half a mind, and with temperament issues.

Ripper forcefully leaped through the forest, a quiet gallop accompanying him as he quickly eyed his surroundings, abruptly peering past any foliage that came in his path.

Food was a necessity, yes, but his curiosity did oversee his physical needs occasionally.

Ripper moved his head in a downward motion, as rustles in the bushes and ferns that surrounded him captured his attention immediately. He didn't have the best camoflauge, but every other quality made up for that.

Ripper smiled, waving his tail for what was to come, contemplating on the immediate action he'd take next.

Quickly, a dilophosaurus rushed from out of the bushes, a rather small compysognathus within it's jaws, unfortunately heading directly for ripper.

Assuming it had not seen, like the predator he was he quickly reared up, leaping into the air as his dark scales glimmered in the midst of the moon. With his three toed foot he promptly slammed his weight down onto the significantly smaller dilophosaur, causing it to be pinned to the ground immediately.

Unfortunately for it, it wasn't dead yet, but it was surely severely injured from the impact. Despite it going against his nature, ripper saw some kind of fun in playing with his now victim dilophosaur.

"You shouldn't have came here." Ripper uttered in a stoic tone, a tinge of sympathy in his voice for the dilophosaurus.

He quickly pierced it's flesh with his sizable dew claw, slowly pressing into it's abdomen as the creature flinched within his grasp.

Slowly and painfully, he'd finally pierced it's abdomen, blood splurting out of the sizable hole his claw left within it's body.

He grabbed it's head with a claw, slicing it's neck in half with the serrated teeth that stood nicely within his jaws.

The scent he'd been sensing for the days before was still there however, even after this kill the height of his curiosity regarding the ghost dinosaur was at it's peak.

Ripper growled in frustration, moving his head towards the corpse. His body demanded that he ate, but of course he hadn't actually wanted to eat. Not yet anyway.

Still, he motioned his head towards the remains of the dilophosaurus, taking a bite out of it's abdomen for a start.

If there was a time where ripper wished that he could make his hunger vanish with one bite, it would be now.

Since his escape, he'd been on the run. But he was always one step ahead of those who'd attempt to hunt him, even if they were humans.

Perhaps attempting to enjoy this meal would help him lose the entrancement with that scent.  
But there was still more forest around to cover, he hadn't even been through half of the territory he'd consider claimed.

But now wasn't the time for procrastination, it was either eat the meal he'd taken for himself or die at the midst of his own hunger at a later date.

He continued to scrape at the corpse, eating whatever he could so he could satisfy his hunger for the night.

As he finished up, his focus quickly changed. Back to the scent - great. It wasn't like a corpse or anything of that nature could genuinely distract him anyway.

His fatigue was becoming more prevalent however, and there was only many hours he could go before he had to rest.

Letting it wait wasn't very probable for him, because if he had a mission, or anything of the sort to deal with he wasn't too easy to let it go for anything.

Hunting or searching wouldn't have been as much of a possibility either if he hadn't got sufficient enough rest or food.

Perhaps he'd let it rest, just for the night. Tomorrow likely had more to offer for the raptor.

He quickly pulled himself up, stealthily sprinting back to his den, but at a slower pace as to not burn off too much energy before rest. He'd need whatever he could get to continue.

* * *

Ripper's eyes slowly opened, the daylight shining into his den. The chirps of smaller dinosaurs in the area filling his ears.

_Annoying._ He thought.

As he attempted to stand, a pale white figure stood in front of him. His pupil's sharpened immediately, whipping around smacking it with his tail, it's head jerking back immediately following the impact.

Ripper quickly whipped around afterward to get a better look, but the confusion insued as soon as his eyes fully opened.

It's scales were pale white, it shared the same body plan and appearance as ripper, and it had dark red eyes.

"A raptor of few words, eh?" the opposing tyrant smiled, waving his tail back and forth in a show of dominance. It appeared he was attempting to start conversation - but not to much avail. Ripper wasn't a man of very much conversation. It was either kill, hunt, or claim territory for him. Especially when even simply chirping as child meant punishment.

With a better look, he quickly noticed the albino dinosaur was a bit larger than him, that's for sure. But that didn't deter him, size isn't always the determining factor.

"You've been watching me." Ripper narrowed his eyes at the rival dinosaur.

"Perhaps, I came for answers." The dinosaur smiled, barely. As if he was mocking ripper's very presence.

"How come you survived that encounter with blue?"

"Her?" He turned his head in confusion. The last thing he'd expect is one of his own being interested in her.

"Where is she?" He asked sternly.

Ripper seemed to be very, very confused at the questions he'd been asking. Especially with his strange attempts to start conversation - but he was slightly amused by it. He quickly noticed that the rival dinosaur in question lowered his stance, perhaps the aggression between him and the opposing dinosaur was beginning to slim.

But that didn't mean ripper wasn't ready to attack at any point.

He raised a claw, cutting him off.

"Assuming I know, why do I need to tell you?"

"I want to kill her."

Ripper was a bit pushed back by that answer, but his curiosity oversaw any shock or discomfort that came with what he'd just heard. The raptor had been a nuisance to him anyway, along with the humans. She'd shown trust in them, and that alone is a reason for him to despise her.

With her also nearly being the cause of his death, after he'd barely escaped those horns.

"Why?"

"We'll get on that later. The humans sent search parties out for you, they know you're alive. We need to keep moving."

It hadn't even been an hour yet since he met this mysterious dinosaur, yet he was already taking the lead. There were more things than one that confused him about this, but if he didn't want to be caught, or killed, he would have to take his word.

Either that, or just do what he wanted. The other option seemed like a safer opportunity anyway. Something sparked his attention about this male, and having being caught by the humans scratched off the picture safely would feel good.

He'd follow him closely, for the time being, and he'd figure out the rest later.

"Your name?" Ripper asked.

"Red."


	2. Chapter 1

"Unsure?" Red said as he'd stood in front of ripper's den, after a long night of hunting and patrol they were now at sunrise.

Ripper squinted at him.

"It wouldn't kill you to allow any company in, would it?" Red smiled faintly, almost unnoticeably. But it was visible enough to annoy ripper - that's for sure.

"It might." Ripper firmly eyed red.

"I would say so." The saurian brushed his tail against ripper as he allowed himself into his den, catching ripper's attention almost immediately.

Ripper jerked back almost immediately, in confusion and utter amusement.

The fuck was that? And why was he amused by it?

If he wasn't already feeling strange by allowing red into his private den, that amplified it. But as he thought earlier, he'd figure out the rest at a later date.

It was merely only a day after that night they met, and ripper could already tell red had been plotting something, it was evident by how lacking in focus red was during hunting.

Red sat, moving from his current position to rest, but even then it was obvious he had something to say.

"You wanted me to tell you more?" Red said calmly, as his sophisticated voice reverberated throughout the den.

Ripper nodded, narrowing his eyes. He was already feigning suspicion when red hadn't even spoken yet.

"We aren't there yet."

Ripper raised an eyebrow, swaying his tail in slight confusion.

"But I'll make an agreement with you - I'll help keep your territory clean, and you'll supply me with information regarding blue."

"What in particular?"

"Anything from your memory, but I'll keep it short. Where did you last see her?"

"Somewhere above me in the location I escaped from. I assume she's on the run."

"Oh don't worry, I'll find her. But I'm already aware she's nowhere near here."

"Do I have to go with you?"

"To insure my mission is completed, I would say yes. But that's weeks ahead of time."

Ripper looked downwards at the mossy floor of the den, appearing to be disappointed in a way. The last thing he'd want is to fail a mission. During his time with humans, when he'd fail a task he would be punished for it, whips and chains were never off the table. The last thing he'd want to do is be forced to run from anything else.

Especially _Red_. If he could find locations and make plans to kill blue in a month or two, what would he plan on doing if he wasn't to comply.

Even then the agreement was slightly faulty with how red described it, but it would do for the time being. He'd help with keeping ripper's territory clean, while ripper on the other hand would take the task in supplying him with whatever information he could garner about blue from the depths of his memory.

It was as if he'd invaded his mind, unknowingly uncovering and wrapping his talons around his darkest thoughts especially. He couldn't get his damn mind off of red since their first encounter. Ripper wasn't interested in females, yes, because everything was dead meat to him.

But something about red changed him, perhaps even a slight desire began to rise within ripper. Despite his 'agreements' and his rather controlling nature - that he became more lenient to comply with he noted, the nature of this saurian began to intrigue but also confuse him. He wasn't easy to analyze as the other dinosaurs, as they all worked in a pattern of sorts, but he was unpredictable.

This unpredictability accompanied by his intellect made him a dangerous match, that is if ripper were to attack. But his guard since the night him and red met wasn't down.

If anything, with how he'd been acting it was off the charts. Staying in den with him wouldn't help that, obviously.

"I'll hunt." Ripper said nervously, as if something had been plaguing his mind, even bothering him.

"Want me to come with?"

"No." Ripper said, cutting him off abruptly.

To red, that retort was more of a slap to the face, but it wasn't as if he didn't expect that, he thought. Ripper could've easily been on edge regarding the deal with him.

Being disappointed would only get in the way of planning. Perhaps he'd let ripper off this time around.

Ripper growled at the thoughts which filled his mind, as he stepped into the grass outside the den.

Even with his worries - the grass against his talons was relaxing. Calming even.

Ripper quickly stepped through the leaf litter and the small branches against the forest floor, the sun shining against his scales, him keeping his head down as to not bring too much attention to him.

Ripper raised his head, his eyes sharpening immediately as the snap of branches and vines caught his attention.

_**Thump. Thump.**_

Ripper roared in frustration, leaping backward as a crazed baryonyx ran from out of the rustling bushes, straight into him, nearly knocking him over.

Fuck!

Ripper growled, pouncing onto the baryonyx immediately, maintaining his stance and latching onto it with his dew claws as blood began to drip from it's scaly hide.

Swiftly, he clamped his jaws onto it's neck as it bashed it's head repeatedly against the forest floor in an effort to get him off, the trauma causing cuts and blood to drip down it's snout.

But it was too little too late, blood was already pouring out of the holes ripper left with his talons.

While the beast was disoriented, ripper quickly changed position, trampling it. He quickly pierced it's right eye with his dew claw, promptly reaching over and tearing off it's arm with his jaws.

It fell down immediately, growling and roaring whilst it continuously wrestled with ripper as he pinned it down with a foot.

Almost immediately afterward he went straight for the creature's neck, as it had been exposed whilst it attempted to escape his grip, clamping down on it with force, completely shattering it's ability to fight back.

Wrecklessly he snapped and tore off the bone and muscle within it's neck, blood squirting out of it's now corpse.

Despite the various cuts and claw marks on his body, during this fight ripper remained rather untouched.

If you would consider the scars, blood, and claw marks on his body untouched.

Even then, ripper was more focused on getting the hell out of that area anyway, because if there was one of those damn things, there was definitely more to come.

Ripper stood, not even bothering to salvage any meat from the meal, galloping onwards through the forest. He'd already got his meal earlier on with red.

It would be safer to just hunt smaller, but rarer prey items instead, perhaps a white ornithomimid would do for his hunt.

He was only out just to get away from his den, and to have some distance between him and red, or else he'd be driven mad.

It wasn't like the humans taught him how to deal with emotion anyway, but he would've figured considering the rampages he'd went on due to the torment.

But on the contrary red likely went through worse, and even then, why the hell is he thinking about him of all dinosaurs?

Admitting or telling secrets definitely wasn't something ripper was fond of. This whole situation was fucked, that's for sure.

Only a day, and he was already showing some form of interest in him, and the chances that he's sensed it aren't slim.

Quickly, he came to a stop.

Finally he'd sensed it. Of course he didn't expect to find it so early in his run, and especially in such a strange location. He would've expected that they would've fled to the denser areas of the forest due to his presence.

It was a pale gray ornithomimus with orange eyes, dining on a bush. It appeared to be handicapped, with cuts on it's leg. Evident by how it held it up slightly when it stood. But perfectly, it was more than a few yards far from ripper.

The clear sky and the sunlight shining on the rather plain area would've given ripper away, but he knew a thing or two about keeping himself hidden. Especially after having been on the run from humans, he would need to, either that or he would've been dead meat by now.

Ripper carefully grabbed his chance, slowly leading himself through the bushes and toward the creature. It was a somewhat difficult feat to not be noticed immediately by the creature, but it was bound to die by another predator anyway, seeing how it wasn't in a group and it was more or less alone.

He assumed it was abandoned. But it wasn't the right time to strike yet, but seeing as it appeared to lose interest in it's meal, he would've had to maneuver faster within those bushes, or else he'd lose his chance.

Even injured those damn things were faster than him, and he was a genetically engineered mish-mash of various dinosaurs, not to mention smaller than the indominus rex herself.

Which did allow for more speed on his side.

A small leaf dropped onto ripper, causing him to react immediately, as he was only a yard away from the ornithomimid, rushing it and clamping his large jaws on it immediately.

It squealed loudly, birds fleeing from the trees that surrounded him in fear because of the noise that'd just erupted out of the small dinosaur.

Ripper growled, releasing the remains of it's crushed body out of his mouth.

"You head to squeal didn't you?"

As it laid on the ground, it's mouth was wide open, same with it's eyes. As if it were a ghost, it wasn't a very pretty sight to see.

The ornithomimus didn't have much to offer meat or taste wise when it came to ripper, it was more like a wall of fat with muscles and meat spread out throughout it. It was like going on a hunt but every mile there was only one prey item.

Perhaps red would've shown interest, during that hunt he seemed to rather enjoy the more complicated meals to enjoy.

Ripper wasn't a man to enjoy meals in the first place, so the complicated ones would tend to annoy him more to eat than the simple ones.

The fatigue from not getting any sleep the previous night had started to get tedious to hunt with for him anyway by now, but atleast his focus was somewhat shifted from red.

He grabbed the corpse with his jaw, clamping onto it.

He quickly trotted into a sprint, back to his den. Red's scent never ceased to arise curiosity in him, he thought. But he'd have to save that for later.

**1 HOUR LATER**

He'd arrived at his den, it appeared mostly the same, aside from the fact the vines and moss that covered the entrance appeared slightly moved in a way.

That definitely annoyed him.

But he didn't carry a damn corpse for an hour for no reason. He'd rather get on red's good side than to annoy him anyway.

As he inched his head in, red noticed him immediately. He seemed more tired than anything, as he was just patiently lying his head against the slate and grass underneath his jaw.

Ripper felt a tingle in his spine as he walked in, strangely enough. As if he was a small dinosaur again, where he'd gotten his first punishment for escaping where he was held and dining on a human's dinner.

He couldn't get himself to say a word at that point, so he'd gently just lay the corpse in front of red, at an attempt to show some form of gratitude or appreciation of his presence.

But it was definitely easy to tell he was nervous. But one thing ripper noticed is that red had that faint but annoying smile on his snout.

If ripper said that didn't make him feel more nervous and amused than he already was, he would be lying.

"Looks like you got into a fight." His smirk was more visible, and he again, was also attempting to start conversation with ripper.

He wasn't a talker, he knew that. But him getting red anything or showing any visible emotion other than the typical was an achievement in of itself.

Ripper sat across from him silently. It was as if he was pinned by red's very stare in that moment, but he was quick to brush that off.


End file.
